


soothe.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Hangover, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The Grandmaster has his own version of the hangover cure.





	soothe.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Post party hangover with grandmaster's personal idea of helping it.

Loki’s head is throbbing. He cannot bear the ache in his skull, as if a thousand weights are pressing against the bone on all side, and he feels himself grunt as the Grandmaster pushes him slowly onto his back. Every muscle is in quiet, singing agony, and perhaps that is why he does not move to slide fingers into Loki’s tired, still-wet cunt, or  _worse_  against his open arse.

Instead, the Grandmaster dips his head and wraps his lips around Loki’s cock. Loki groans, shifting his thighs further open even though it  _aches_  to move, and the Grandmaster flicks his tongue over the sensitive nub, circling its heat over it and making him squirm on the bed, arching up and into that glorious, wonderful, sucking mouth. 

The Grandmaster hums quietly, and Loki squeezes his eyes even more tightly shut at the  _vibration_  that runs through him, making him squirm and shift, making his hips buck uncontrollably into that orgasmic, wet heat. 

The pain in his head is still there, still throbbing, but the Grandmaster goes about his work with  _aplomb_ , and even with the pain, Loki comes, feels himself pulse onto the Grandmaster’s waiting tongue, and he falls back on the bed.

Immediately, a languid cool seeps into his limbs, and he tips back onto the bed. The Grandmaster slides his hands either side of Loki’s hips, and Loki opens his eyes for the first time, looking blearily at the Grandmaster’s face. Obviously, he looks fresh, and hale, and hearty - no hangovers for the likes of  _him_ , an Elder of the universe. 

“Thank you,” Loki murmurs. His tone is sleepy, but genuine. 

“Only the best for my, uh, favourite little Lo-Lo,” the Grandmaster purrs, and he lies down. After a moment’s hesitation, Loki slides against the Grandmaster’s side, feeling the ridiculous  _heat_  against his own cool, naked body - the heat is uncomfortable, but it soothes his aching muscles, and he lets himself relax against the Grandmaster’s shoulder.

With the Grandmaster’s fingers drawing slow, delicate symbols on the small of his back, Loki falls blissfully back to sleep - it’s always best to sleep off the worst hangovers.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
